The purpose of this study is to determine if the investigational drug bis-POM PMEA is safe to administer to people infected with HIV who have a CD4+ cell count. This study will also seek to identify if bis-POM PMEA helps slow the progression of HIV and if bis-POM PMEA helps those infected live longer. The study will also look to determine if those not infected with CMV can remain free of disease.